


buying clothes for babies (but not really)

by Kiwitty



Series: in which the line between reality and fiction blurs [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff maybe?, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwitty/pseuds/Kiwitty
Summary: but these little dinosaur stamps were so cute...
Series: in which the line between reality and fiction blurs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173365
Kudos: 4





	buying clothes for babies (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> where is this story set? I have no idea!

'I mean, how fucking bad can it get?'

She told herself. These stamps here were _really_ cute! They had _dinosaurs_ and all!

And so, Miu Iruma actually entered that baby clothing store.

Pulling all the courage she didn’t know she had, all for a simple objective: 

Getting cute clothes.

When the attendants asked for the newborn’s age, instructing her to get bigger sizes so that it would fit even when they got older, she instantly regretted it, she didn’t have it in her to tell them that she was not, in fact, buying anything for a _baby_. 

But for her _pets_.

Iruma felt lonely, sure. But she couldn’t really keep a traditional pet in her dorm, since she sometimes forgot to eat herself and wasn’t one for cleaning messes. And they could also ruin some of her inventions.

So she never really was much keen on getting one.

But when she found that broken robot dog in a garage sale she was scouring for getting new materials for her inventions, she had an idea. 

What if that was to be her new pet?

And so, she spent some hours trying to fix and improve it. Printing some new parts for their damaged shells... Making an even more potent battery...

But, as much as she wanted to mess with others, she also wanted a pet that would keep her company, and be loyal.

So instead of wildly changing its AI, she only messed with it’s learning system, to improve it, and taught them new dance moves and to self-charge.

And also gave its shell a nice paint, so it matched her favourite clothes. Pink and Gold looked _great_ together! 

And that robot ended up so _fucking_ _cute._

She didn’t care about what others said - that that _toy_ would never _truly_ love her. 

It was her pet! And there are people that keep pet _moss balls_! Why was it any different with hers?

And so, she went and got another robot companion, this time one of these owl things. She modded them both so they could interact with each other and learn with each other and it was just so _freaking adorable!_

And what was even better than that? Pets that have cute little clothes, of course!

And so she went to the first place she thought had clothes that would fit them.

_… Why, why didn’t she think of buying clothes in a pet store instead?_

**Author's Note:**

> because aibos, genibos and I-cybies get ADORABLE wearing cute little socks and other clothes!  
> And also bc I felt like I lost all shame after I entered so many baby clothing stores looking for socks for my robot dog (Dog socks are too expensive and not as cute...)


End file.
